


Ditched

by bubblyani



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Ditched by your date, you thought you'd have to eat alone at a fancy Restaurant. Until Bruce Wayne comes in...
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Ditched

“Will you be dining alone, Miss?”

Those words felt like poison to you. You didn’t blame the waiter though. He was merely doing his job. 

“Oh no…” you replied, flashing a bright smile at him, “…he will be here soon…probably stuck in traffic” you added. But the moment the young waiter left your table, you knew you were lying. 

This inconvenience, it never happened to you before. And now when it finally did, it had to happen at one of the fanciest restaurants in Gotham city. 

_Perhaps it’ll be fun,_ you thought. But the wandering eyes of other customers had made you quite embarrassed already. You yourself remember entering the venue with a hopeful look, only to later wait and wait and wait. So how exactly would this be fun? Would it be when you’re stewing in the air full of pity and judgement exhaled by high society and new money? This was hell in the making. 

“Y/N?” 

A familiar voice echoed across, making your eyes widen. Turning your head back, you immediately linked the voice to none other than Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire, and your dear friend. 

“Bruce?” You breathed, “Oh my goodness…” with your face lit up, you secretly waved at him, “Hey” you mouthed. 

Excusing himself from the group of three beautiful female companions, the owner of Wayne Enterprises made his way over to you. 

Pride and wonder: that was what you felt as you watched him. Dressed smartly as always, he walked with the confidence and the classiest swagger that was created. Was it a Wayne birthright, or habit formed with time? You simply did not know. Nevertheless, it certainly complimented his handsome frame. There was nothing different. 

Except for the fact he seemed a tad bit tongue tied by the sight of you tonight. 

“You look…” he began with a deeper voice. Struggling to finish the sentence, he could only do so with simplicity, “ You look…wow!”

You chuckled, “Thanks…” you said shyly. Yes, as expected of a place like this, you had dressed so formally. And by formal you meant a backless, figure hugging sequined evening dress, while donning a low hair bun. 

But it was never expected of Bruce to be so flustered by the sight of you in it.   
Come to think of it, never had you worn anything that risqué in front of him either. Silence was shared between the two. 

“Well…you can make all the fun you want now…” you began embarrassingly, “…cause My date just ditched me” you finally confessed. You were prepared for a tease, some laughter in the background. 

Except the smile left his face in an instant. 

“Who was it?“ he inquired. You sighed. 

“Frank Gilbert. Some stock market guy” 

“Ah…Yeah” With his hands in his pockets, Bruce nodded with realization “I myself wouldn’t trust Frank with anything” 

“Really?” You asked with genuine curiosity, later groaning with disappointment, “Oh man, what a waste of this dress!” 

“Then let’s not waste it” 

“Huh? Wait what are you doing?“

Your eyes rose with surprise the moment Bruce quickly drew up a chair next to you. Not in front of you. Right next to you. 

“Well…I’m joining you, of course” he said with a hint of nonchalance “I certainly am _not_ gonna let you eat by yourself” 

“That’s sweet Bruce…but you have guests” you insisted, pointing at the ladies who were waiting for him from afar. They may have been blessed with good genes. But patience? Certainly not. 

Wayne scoffed “Who cares?” to which you shook your head frantically. “No no no…” you said, “I don’t want _you_ to ditch _them_ like _Frank_ ditched _me._ That’s mean. Let’s invite them over” you said, forcing your unwilling friend to get up whilst you prepared to greet the women with an enthusiastic wave, “Hey-”

  
Until suddenly, those women were saved from their boredom by someone else. To their luck, any bachelor businessman in the restaurant tickled their fancy and they were more than happy to tag along with this new admirer.   
  
“Well…” Bruce chuckled, “Just my luck, right?” He said, sitting down again with a pleased look. Even still, you just couldn’t believe this. And when all the wandering eyes around found this more intriguing, you felt more self conscious.

“What are you doing?” You whispered, leaning towards him, “People can see” 

“Let them” Bruce said confidently, shaking the swan napkin before placing it over his lap. _This man, really!,_ you thought. 

“They’re gonna talk, you know” you said, attempting to fuel a fire you hoped would start burning. 

“So?”

No matter what, it seemed that your friend simply had made up his mind. Shaking your head, you gave up. How could you not when he flashed you his cheeky smile? And truthfully you were thankful. 

“So …how _do_ your dates normally go?”

He teased. You let out a hearty laughter.   
“Oh buddy, you’re in for a _long_ night” 

“Really? Waiter!” He said, subtly signaling to the nearest one, “Some wine, please” Stubborn Wayne, really. 

“Okay buddy…” you said with a sigh, “…but I’m worried you’re gonna regret this” you added. Locking his gaze in yours, you felt warmth being transferred somehow as he replied with no hesitation: 

“Never …”

Just one word. One word to mark his assurance. One word to make your heart suddenly skip a beat, forcing any trace of your cold hearted self to ditch you, leaving your heart out in the open. Open for an unimaginable possibility. 

Until then.


End file.
